Love Sick
|season = 1 |number = 17 |epnumber = 17 |prodcode = 117 |image = 117-Adalind's Hexenbiest spirit dies.gif |airdate = April 13, 2012 |viewers = 4.96 millionFriday Final TV Ratings: No Adjustments for ‘Fringe,’ ‘Grimm’ or ‘The Finder’ |writer = Catherine Butterfield |director = David Solomon |co-stars = Jennifer Lanier as Lab Tech Other Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries Nez-soufflet Nick's Key |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = Donkey Cabbages |previous = |next = |2012 = X }} "' is the seventeenth}} episode of Season 1 of Grimm and the seventeenth episode overall. It first aired on April 13, 2012, on NBC. Press Release NICK COMES FACE TO FACE WITH HIS WORST ENEMY -- BREE TURNER, CLAIRE COFFEE AND JESSICA TUCK GUEST STAR -- Nick (David Giuntoli) and Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch) join Hank for dinner, where Nick discovers Hank’s mystery date is none other than Adalind (guest star Claire Coffee), the same Hexenbiest who tried to kill Aunt Marie. Meanwhile, Captain Renard (Sasha Roiz) takes matters into his own hands when a visit from foreign representatives of his royal bloodline threatens his position. Elsewhere, Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) and Rosalee (guest star Bree Turner) are called into action when the lives of Hank and Sgt. Wu (Reggie Lee) hang in the balance. Synopsis Nick is frantically looking through the trailer searching for what the key might unlock. In all the haste, Nick spills a bottle of ink onto the key. Seeing a pattern imprinted on his fingers, he presses the key onto a piece of paper. The pattern looks like it is missing something. Just then, Juliette calls Nick, reminding him not to be late for their dinner with Adalind and Hank. At the police station, Captain Renard is getting in his car. Just then, a gun is pressed against his neck by Thomas Woolsey. Renard knows him because he is his cousin's bodyguard; Renard's cousin wants to meet him. At an abandoned warehouse parking lot, Renard's cousin says that the family wants action. Renard tells him that he has been calculating his moves carefully. His cousin cautions him, if he does not give them the Nick's key, the family will take the Grimm and find it themselves. Renard then grabs Woolsey's gun and shoots his cousin, Anton Krug, and Woolsey. He then drives off. When Nick arrives at the restaurant, he remembers that Hank's date is the same person that tried to kill Aunt Marie. Nick does not want to have dinner with Adalind and keeps throwing hints to what Adalind really is. After Adalind excuses herself to the restroom, Nick follows her. He confronts her in the stairway telling her to stay out of Hank's life. She threatens to scream if Nick does not let her go, and she tells Nick that there is nothing that can stop her. An angry Nick is in the restroom when Hank comes in. Hank asks what is going on with Nick and Nick says it's an issue between him and Juliette. Hank tells Nick that he got a call about a murder and Nick says he has to take Juliette home then he will go to the scene. At the scene, Nick and Hank are greeted by Wu. After applying chapstick to his lips, Wu decides to take a bite. Nick is shocked and asks Wu why he did that, Wu responds like nothing happened. Wu thinks that the two men shot each other, but they will need to investigate. Hank asks Nick how this one will turn out. Nick thinks Hank is talking about the murder but Hank is really talking about him and Adalind. Nick says that Hank and Adalind's relationship will not work out. Hank spots a cell phone under the call and asks another investigator for a baggie. The cell phone might help the police find the murderer. Wu then eats the rest of his chapstick. Renard is at Catherine Schade's house. He reassures her that if her daughter brings Renard the key, Catherine's debt will be paid. After she inquires what Renard will do after he has the key, Renard replies, "those who help will be remembered and rewarded. Those who don't will be forgotten." As Renard leaves, Catherine looks into a mirror; Renard tells her not to look in the mirror too much. Back at the station, Wu decides to buy a soda from a vending machine. Upon receiving the soda and some change, Wu decides to eat some coins and wash it down with soda. Hank and Nick are talking with Renard and going over the evidence they have compiled so far. Nick suspects that there might be a second vehicle that drove away, carrying a third man. Hank says they found a cell phone at the scene. Renard, looking concerned, asks if they have accessed the data on it yet. They say they have to send it to the lab since it won't turn on and probably broke when it hit the ground. Wu meets Hank and Nick and tells them info on the airline records that he has reviewed. Wu says that both of the victim's guns were checked in with customs, so both guns "knew each other." Noticing Wu is not himself, Hank says that it is late and they can pick up the investigation in the morning. Hank is tired and mad he had to cut his date with Adalind short. As Hank leaves, Nick tells him that he will take the phone down to evidence. Alone with Wu, Nick asks him if he is feeling okay. Wu admits that he has been having some stomach problems and has been gaining weight. Nick then suggests that it was something that Wu has been eating. Wu says he has been eating okay. Wu then tells Nick that he is going to pass out. He then passes out on the floor, everyone rushes to help him. Nick tells someone to call a medic over, as he tries to do CPR. Since everyone is distracted helping Wu, Renard sees the opportunity to snatch the cell phone. When no one is looking and puts the phone in his pocket. in Hexenbiest form at her house.]] Adalind arrives home after the short dinner with Hank, Nick, and Juliette. After putting up her coat, she senses an intruder is in her house and woges into her Hexenbiest form. The intruder also woges into a Hexenbiest. Adalind recognizes that it is her mom and greets her. When her mom asks her how things are going, Adalind says that her mission involves getting the key from Nick, a Grimm. Her mom tells her that she must succeed and asks her if she still loves Renard. Adalind says that she still loves him. Adalind's phone rings and it's Hank. Hank wants to have dinner with her tonight, Adalind says she can't since her mom is with her and they have not talked in a long time. She says she can have dinner tomorrow. Hank is satisfied, since he is spying on her outside her window, and agrees to have dinner tomorrow. At the hospital, Nick gets news on Wu's condition. The nurse comes over with a plate full of all the stuff he ate. She says he has Pica, a disorder that causes someone to eat inedible items. It could be caused by stress, he definitely needs to get help. Nick visits Monroe to discuss Hank's infatuation with Adalind. Monroe says that she could certainly have done something to Hank. After prompting from Nick he calls Rosalee as she knows more about that sort of thing than he does. Later, Renard is seen with gloves on at his desk. He opens the phone and removes the SIM card and the battery. He then inserts a new SIM card. Once everyone has left the station, Renard puts the phone back on Nick's desk before he leaves for the night. Nick, Monroe, and Rosalee go to the spice shop to research what Adalind could have given to Hank. Rosalee finds the list that Adalind gave Freddy and says that it's for a very dangerous recipe which can make someone go from very in love to very dead. When Monroe and Rosalee are researching on their own, they speculate that same potion may be responsible for Wu's condition. Back at Adalind's house, she is wearing leeches on her face under the direction of her mother to make herself more beautiful. The next day Adalind calls Hank at work to ask him for dinner at her place that night. Renard is at Adalind's house and tells her that she is very powerful. The CSU tech returns the cell phone and reports that the cell phone is completely blank. Nick tries to discuss this with Hank, but Hank is completely distracted by the thought of dinner with Adalind. Rosalee discovers the the potion is La mort pour l'amour. Nick goes to talk to Captain Renard about the case, and explains his theory about there being a third man involved and theorizes the truth of the event to Renard. Renard says the families of the victims have strong political connections in Europe and that they will have to let this one go. Before Nick can reply he receives a call from Monroe telling him that he needs to get to the Spice Shop, because if Hank has taken what they think he's taken he is "knocking on heaven's door." At the spice shop, Rosalee explains what they have found and agree that it's also what is affecting Wu. Rosalee mixes the cure and says that it has to be administered nasally using a nez-soufflet. They decide to try the cure first on Wu. When they arrive, Wu is at home eating his carpet, so they break in. Wu then starts convulsing and they put him on the settee and administer the cure. Wu arches his back a couple of times, then his skin turns red, and then he returns to normal. He wakes up, spits out some carpet and is very confused and embarrassed since he is in his underwear. As Wu rushes off to get dressed, Monroe says that he thinks it worked. Nick calls Hank to find out where he is, so they can administer the cure to him. Hank is just about to enter Adalind's house so he won't talk. By the time they get there, Adalind has already left and Hank is in her bed unconscious. Rosalee tells Nick that because Hank and Adalind have had sex, the cure is useless and the only way to cure Hank is to kill the Hexenbiest whose blood was in the potion. Nick then gets a call from Adalind and she says that Hank will be dead by morning unless she gets the key. She tells him to bring the key to the Bremen Ruins. Rosalee tells Nick that he can't kill her as that won't break the hold she has on Hank. The only way to break the hold is with the blood of a Grimm, his blood, which will kill the Hexenbiest spirit within her. Nick and Adalind meet, but instead of giving her the key he challenges her to fight. She agrees, and woges into her Hexenbiest form. During the fight she woges back into human form and Nick kisses her on the lips, forcing her to bite his lip and swallow some of his blood. The Hexenbiest spirit then leaves Adalind and Hank wakes up. Adalind tells Nick that he has killed her, she doesn't have any powers and is just like everybody else, that she is nothing. She walks away crying. Monroe calls Nick and says that Hank is okay and he's wondering what they are doing in Adalind's bedroom. Adalind goes to her mother's house where her mother and Renard declare that she is useless to them now, just another pretty girl. Later, Nick is in the trailer studying the map fragment printed by the key. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Hexenbiest *Fuchsbau Production Notes *Bree Turner (Rosalee Calvert) was credited as a "special guest star." *Footage from and was reused (flashbacks). Continuity *Swallowing the blood of a Grimm kills the Hexenbiest inhabiting a human body. *Hank and Wu are cured of the spells inflicted on them in . *Adalind Schade's physical attraction to Sean Renard is verified. Trivia *Renard's first name, Sean, first revealed by a prop, is verified in dialogue. *The background of the episode's quote scene is the same as the one used in and . *Although the episode is cited as being based on "Donkey Cabbages," there is dialogue reminiscent of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs," such as Renard commenting to Catherine Schade about beauty in the mirror. *This episode and are both based off of "Donkey Cabbages." References fa:فصل1:قسمت_17